Nunca Jamás
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Aun a su corta edad Roger sabe que Lyra Belaqua no pertenece del todo a su mundo, que algún día tendrá que dejarlo a él y al Jordan atrás… pero quizás él pueda desear que aquel día no llegue nunca jamás.


**Disclaimer:** La saga de _La materia oscura _pertenece a Philip Pullman.

**Título:** Nunca Jamás

**Fandom:** La materia oscura/Luces del Norte

**Parejas/Personajes:** Lyra/Roger, Bernie Johansen.

**SPOILERS:** Sólo del primero, _Luces del Norte/La Brújula Dorada._

**Rating: **G

**Summary:** Aun a su corta edad Roger sabe que Lyra Belaqua no pertenece del todo a su mundo, que algún día tendrá que dejarlo a él y al Jordan atrás… pero quizás él pueda desear que aquel día no llegue nunca jamás.

* * *

**Nunca Jamás**

La libertad se encuentra a pocos pasos de distancia, detrás de la puerta entornada al final del pasillo y tiene que contenerse para no echar a correr. Permanece en cuclillas, todos sus músculos en tensión, listos para saltar y huir de ser necesario, aunque conserva la esperanza de poder marcharse tan sigilosamente como ha llegado. Fuerza a su agitada respiración para que se vuelva pausada y regular, deseando poder hacer otro tanto con el desbocado latido de su corazón. Salcilia, convirtiéndose en un ágil ratón, corretea por delante suyo y se detiene para hacerle una seña cuando el camino se encuentra despejado. Él toma una bocanada profunda de aire, avanzando casi a gatas hacia su tan ansiada libertad…

—¡Ey! ¿Qué haces allí?

Salta de su escondite y echa a correr, pero cuando sus dedos rozan el picaporte siente una mano fuerte sujetándole el hombro para tirar de él hacia atrás.

Suelta una exclamación ahogada y su daimonion se convierte de inmediato en un fiero gato montés con las uñas listas para atacar… lo cual sólo parece divertir a su captor, a juzgar por la sonrisa que empieza a curvar la boca de Bernie Johansen.

—Roger Parslow. Asumo que no fue el cocinero quien te pidió que sacaras todos los frascos de miel de la alacena, ¿no?

El repostero de la cocina del Jordan College lo suelta y se cruza de brazos sobre el pecho, mientras el chico se embarulla con sus propias palabras. No le cuenta la verdad, por supuesto que no. Probablemente Bernie no le creería, tampoco, o no comprendería la importancia de demostrarle a aquel chico del Market que su circo de pulgas, que tanto impresiona a los chicos de los alrededores, es una ñoñería. Al menos, comparado con lo que ellos planean hacer.

No le dice la verdad, pero tampoco se le da muy bien mentir, así que su daimonion, revoloteándole cerca del oído en forma de gorrión, le sugiere que diga una media verdad.

—Es que… iba a atrapar abejas. Con la miel. Para… para estudiarlas, y eso. Que el licenciado MacPherson dice que son muy fascinantes y, y… eso.

Es casi cierto: van a atrapar abejas, pero no porque les interese en absoluto su naturaleza, sino para organizar peleas de abejas (con esos aguijones, tienen que ser algo digno de verse) por las que quizá cobren una entrada de uno o dos céntimos.

Todo eso se lo calla y trata de ocultarlo con una máscara de absoluta inocencia que no hace mella en el escepticismo evidente de Bernie. Procura no tragar saliva.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacer todo lo que ella te diga, ¿verdad?

No hay reprobación en su voz, sólo un deje de curiosidad, quizás incluso una nota levemente divertida. Roger se encoge de hombros, porque el repostero no es el primero en señalárselo de un modo u otro. _Si ella te dijera que el sol sale por el oeste y la luna es de color verde, tú te lo creerías_, le espetó una vez el camarero con tono desdeñoso, y la señora Lonsdale más de una vez le tiró de las orejas porque, _mira que ir a meterte en semejante berenjenal sólo porque la niña te manda_. _Es que bebe los vientos por ella, ¿no lo ves?_ replicó su padre más de una vez, para fastidio de Roger quien no le encontró nunca sentido a la frase.

Bernie suelta un suspiro resignado al ver su falta de colaboración.

—Vale, devuelve los frascos y yo no se lo contaré al cocinero, ¿estamos? Y para la próxima —agrega, una vez que el chico le ha pasado de mala gana los frascos escondidos en su morral — recuerda que son las moscas las que se atrapan con miel, no las abejas.

Pero Roger no le escucha ya, escabulléndose hacia la puerta para volar pasillo abajo, Salcilia aleteando furiosamente para alcanzarle. No tiene que alejarse mucho antes de encontrarla junto a una balaustrada, su mirada expectante clavándose en él.

Lo que nunca comprenderán ni Bernie, ni la señora Lonsdale, ni ninguna otra persona del Jordan College, es que es en estos momentos cuando el corazón de Roger rebota en su pecho, cuando su daimonion no puede contener las ganas de saltar, de volar y treparse a sus hombros, cambiando de forma cada vez en un parpadeo. Porque cuando saca un pequeño frasco de miel, sujeto todo el tiempo contra su cuerpo por el cinturón y oculto por el chaleco tejido, los ojos azul pálido chispean y la sonrisa que se dibuja en aquellos labios dispara el pulso del chico.

—_Sabía_ que lo lograrías.

Los adultos podrán resoplar o reírse entre dientes, los demás niños podrán dedicarle burlas y pullas (_¿te dejas mandar por una niña más baja que tú?_) y poco le importará a Roger. Porque los adultos rara vez entienden nada de nada y nunca parecen ver más allá de las rodillas sucias de la niña y su impaciencia para las lecciones, sin comprender el genio estratégico oculto tras el cabello rubio enredado, sin prestar atención a las historias de maravilla y fascinante horror que hilvanan sus labios, sin percatarse del brillo resplandeciente en sus ojos cuando se le ocurre una nueva travesura. Las pullas de los otros niños caerán siempre en oídos sordos, porque podrán burlarse pero todos ellos escuchan también el canto de sirena y lo siguen, porque a Roger se le hincha el pecho de orgullo al saber que cada vez que haya una guerra contra los chicos de los Claybeds o una aventura en los terrenos del Jordan, él siempre será elegido para ser su mano derecha.

Reina y general en jefe de los pasillos de servicio del Jordan College y las callejuelas de Oxford, aun a su corta edad Roger sabe que Lyra Belaqua no pertenece del todo a su mundo. Más allá de las verjas del Jordan se extienden otros horizontes, una realidad muy distinta a la suya que no tardará en reclamar a Lyra para sí. Se lo ha señalado más de una vez la señora Lonsdale (_la señorita Lyra será una dama… algún día, supongo_ y por más que la niña refunfuñe y lo niegue, él sabe que será cierto), se lo recuerda cada visita de Lord Asriel, cada comentario del rector sobre las lecciones de Lyra.

Pero ahora hay un tarro de miel y un montón de abejas que atrapar y más tarde, cuando se aburran o se cansen, habrá nuevas batallas que librar con los niños giptanos, nuevas escaramuzas en las callejuelas de Oxford. Más tarde, cuando el cielo empiece a colorearse de rosa y bermellón, se encontrarán nuevamente recorriendo los tejados del Jordan College, todos menos el del edificio Sheldon, por supuesto… aunque Roger lo alcanza desde el verano pasado y Lyra no lo sabe, porque se ha negado a subirse allí por más que le insista su primo Simon, hasta que ella no sea lo bastante alta para seguirle el paso.

Un día, dejarán de ser niños. Un día, Pantalaimon y Salcilia dejarán de transformarse a placer, un día Lyra tendrá que empezar a usar faldas largas, los cabellos tirantes en un rodete y ya no le permitirán dejarse caer por la cocina cada dos por tres para charlar con Roger. Un día, los dos crecerán y el mundo que se extiende más allá del Jordan reclamará a Lyra para sí.

Empieza a caer la noche y suena la campanilla del camarero indicando que falta sólo media hora para la cena. Roger tendría que estar en la cocina desde ya y seguramente la señora Lonsdale anda buscando a Lyra para adecentarla un poco antes de enviarla al salón comedor, pero ninguno de los dos amaga a moverse, recostados como están sobre el tejado de pizarra, sus cabezas una junto a la otra, sus hombros rozándose, ambos con los ojos fijos en el cielo, sus daimonions acurrucados uno contra otro.

—Mira —Lyra quiebra el silencio entre ellos para señalar un destello que cruza el cielo entintado — Una estrella fugaz. Me dijo Billy Costa que se les puede pedir un deseo y se hace realidad, pero para mí que no son más que cuentos giptanos…

Quizás sean cuentos giptanos, quizás no. Roger Parslow pide un deseo (pide dos). Pide no crecer nunca, nunca, que Salcilia no se defina jamás, ser niño por siempre, sin tener que preocuparse por las naderías que frustran a los adultos…

Pero también pide otro deseo, casi sin pensar en ello, sin atreverse a formularlo del todo en su mente, aunque no importa porque es su corazón el que murmura para sí las palabras _que Lyra no me abandone nunca, que vaya a donde vaya no se olvide jamás de mí…_

La niña se incorpora de golpe con un sonrisa.

—¿A que no logras bajar de aquí más rápido que yo?

En cuanto su daimonion se vuelve a convertir en gorrión para seguirle el paso a Roger, quien se baja por las tuberías tan rápido como puede para ganarle la carrera a Lyra, el chico se olvida de la estrella y sus deseos.


End file.
